Captain Woman In Autism Danger
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Autism Awareness is in the air in Swellview and Captain Man's daughter is going to be honored, even though she has crying issues, which has something to do with the Autism that she has. Will she meet another person who has the same Autism as her? Read to find out!
1. Going To The Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. Happy Autism Awareness month. I am one of the first females from my county who has been diagnosed with Autism. So, this story goes out all of you Henry Danger fans, especially the ones who has Autism. Hope you guys like it.**

Hey, guys. I'm Cheyenne Rae Manchester, the daughter of Captain Man. Henry Hart is my boyfriend who works for my Dad, Ray Manchester and me... duh duh duh duh Captain Woman.

Anyways, today is a very special day. Why is it a very special day? Well, it's Autism Awareness Day. Most people don't celebrate Autism Awareness Day in Swellview but, my Dad and I do.

There's a ceremony held at City Hall and it's kind of like the Autism Awareness Convention that me and my father went to last year. This time, I hope I'm surrounded by close people, suchlike friends that I already know.

Anyways, before I begin this story, let me give you a fair warning. I might be crying in this story and the reasons why I might be crying in this story is because for one thing, I have separation anxiety. Whenever I'm away from Captain Man, I tend to cry and the second reason I might cry in this story is because sometimes, I tend to have really bad panic attacks. Whenever I have a panic attack that's really bad, I tend to either cry or scream so, readers, please don't criticize me. So, here's the story.

Cheyenne came out of the sprocket, wearing a blue T-shirt, blue jeans and her black tennis shoes with the white laces.

Ray, aka Dad, was over at his desk just chillin' when she came in.

"Dad?" Cheyenne said.

Ray looked at her.

"Cheyenne, sweetie. What is it?" Ray said as he had his hands folded across his lap.

"I'm about to go to the ceremony." She said as she was heading over to the tubes.

Ray got up and he went over to her.

"Cheyenne, sweetie. You're going to need Captain Man to be there with you." Ray said as he placed both of his hands on her face.

"But, Dad...Why can't I go by myself?" Cheyenne said, complaining.

"Because, sweetie... You're going to need someone who can look after you. You know I don't want to see you hurt which is why Henry is going to be coming with us." Ray said, being a bit overprotective.

"But, you guys will be in costume, right?" Cheyenne asked, a little concerned.

Ray placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, baby." Ray said, reassuringly.

Then, the elevator crashed and Henry came in.

"Hey, Ray. Hey, Cheyenne. Are you guys ready to go?" Henry asked as he came walking to Cheyenne.

"I'm ready." Cheyenne said as she grabbed Henry's hand.

"Right. Ray, let's blow..." Henry said as he got a gumball out.

"And go." Ray said, finishing Henry's sentence as he got a gumball out.

Just as soon as they blew the bubbles, the bubbles popped and there was a green light.

When the green light let up, they were in their costumes.

"Let's go." Captain Man said.

All three of them ran over to the tubes.

Henry in a tube by himself and Ray and Cheyenne in a tube together.

"Call it!" Captain Man said as Cheyenne was hugging his waist and looking up.

"Up the tube!" Cheyenne said.

Then, there was a blast of air and the tubes sucked them up.

 **(So, you have just met Cheyenne, a very special girl who has asperberger's syndrome, which is a mild form of Autism. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Please leave a review! Thanks😊**


	2. The Wrong Crowd

Cheyenne's POV:

When we got to City Hall, there were a lot of people. Some had name tags on, just like me while others didn't.

I saw a group of kids sitting together, like a coterie. I really wanted to join them.

"Dad?" I said, tugging on Captain Man's arm.

Captain Man looked at me.

"What is it, my little girl?" Captain Man asked as he was kneeling down and squeezing my hand, gently.

"Can I go over and join them?" I asked as I was looking over at the group that was sitting in chairs, talking.

Captain Man looked over at them before looking back at me.

"Sure, sweetie." Captain Man said as he got up from the floor.

I then hugged him.

"Thanks, Dad." I said.

He smiled back.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Now, go have some fun." Captain Man said as he let go of my hand.

Then, I began to go over to the group.

When I got over to the group, I stood for a few seconds, watching as they were talking. One began to notice me.

"Can I help you?" The person that was sitting in the middle asked me.

"Yes. Can I join you guys?" I asked, excitedly.

"What are you?" One of the girls in the group asked.

"I'm Autistic. Why? Is that a problem to you? Do you have something against me being a special person?" I said, kind of getting off track.

"No. We don't have anything against you special people. You can join us. I'm Jacendra." The leader of the group said.

I then found a place for me to sit down at, within the group.

"What's your name?" One of the boys asked.

"I'm Cheyenne. Cheyenne Rae Manchester. I'm Captain Man's daughter." I said, proudly.

"So, Cheyenne? What are you classified as?" Jacendra asked me.

"You mean, autistic?" I said, repeating myself.

"No, no, no,Cheyenne. What she means is like... What do you see yourself as? What do people see you as?" Tracy asked.

I wasn't sure of the question that Tracy just asked me but, I couldn't think of anything to say.

"I'm... I'm not sure." I said, unsure.

Everyone looked at each other in the group.

"I've watched this documentary about the unknown and they say that aliens came to Earth as autistic people." Jacendra said.

I was now getting second feelings about this.

"You mean, like us?" I said, hesitating.

"Yes. You know, your father, Captain Man...?" Jacendra began saying.

"Yes? What about my Dad?" I said, now getting concerned.

"He's an alien hunter. I heard that he was going to come hunt you down next." Jacendra said, tauntingly.

Just when she said that, my eyes began to fill up with tears.

I then began to push past them and started heading towards the door.

Captain Man's POV:

Kid Danger and I were just standing around, talking when I saw my daughter heading towards the door. I realized that she had tears in her eyes.

I stopped her with one of my hands.

"Cheyenne, sweetie. What's the matter?" I asked, concerned.

Cheyenne had nothing to say but, when I looked into her teary eyes, I saw something that was a little bit more concerning.

"Don't hurt me!" She said as she now pushed past me.

Henry looked at me and I knew what I had to do.

I went after her.

Just as I caught up to her, she shut the bathroom door in front of my face.

"Cheyenne?" I said, now concerned for my baby girl.

 **(Wow. So, Cheyenne met this group that were all autistic like her but, they all had a different aspect of their autism. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Please follow and favorite this story and please don't forget to review. Thanks😊**


	3. Cheyenne Meets Temple

Cheyenne's POV:

As I was in the bathroom, crying, I heard my Dad's voice.

"Dad, go away. You're after me!" I said as tears were still rolling down from my eyes.

Captain Man's POV:

When I heard what she said, I got concerned that quick.

"Sweetie, what did they tell you?" I asked, concerned.

"You wouldn't like to know." Cheyenne said as she continued crying.

I then knew what I had to do.

Just as I was about to peek my head in, I saw a girl walking towards me.

She had curly hair just like Jasper but, she seemed to be pretty nice.

Temple's POV:

When I heard what was going on, I immediately went over to the scene. I was an autistic girl on the first, a cattlewoman on the second.

"Excuse me?" I said as I tapped the superhero on his shoulder.

The superhero turned to look at me.

"Yes, mysterious girl I don't know?" The superhero responded.

"I was wondering if I could talk to your daughter." I said, looking at the superhero.

The superhero took one good glance at the door before looking back at me.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Thank you, Miss..." The superhero began to say.

"Grandin." I said.

Then, I went into the bathroom.

Cheyenne's POV:

As I was crying, a girl came in. She came up right beside me and placed one of her hands on my shoulder.

"It's okay, Cheyenne. It's okay. I know the feeling." The girl told me.

I turned towards the girl.

"You do?" I asked as I was wiping my own tears.

"Yes. I remember the last Autism convention I went to and I had the same theory. I acted just like you did towards your father." The girl told me.

"At least I'm not the only one. So, what is your name? I recognize your face. Hold on a second... Are you Temple Grandin?" I said, quite surprised.

"Yes. I am Temple Grandin." Temple said.

 **(Okay. The reason why Cheyenne was crying this time was because someone told her something really mean and now, she's afraid to come out of the bathroom. Now, Cheyenne has just met Temple Grandin, an Autistic girl who has the same autism as Cheyenne does. Will she now be able to talk to Captain Man? I hope so. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to review. Thanks😊**


End file.
